Who's That Chick?
by emilyvs
Summary: Vestibule with a twist...its a dance club! Andy and Gail go UC as dancers instead of just waitresses. Sam/Andy & Gail/Luke :
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** Okay, well, 2 things. First, the setting of this story. It's pretty much exactly like the episode where Andy and Gail go undercover at the club…except it's a dance club. And, they aren't waitresses, they're the dancers, on stage. Not too vulgar. (obviously. It's only rated T!) Okay, second thing. I posted the beginning of a multi-chaptered fic, and then realized my inspiration totally died. Sorry about that!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned rookie blue there would be no seasonal breaks. It would be a continuous show.

"Are you both sure you can handle this? You know what the job entails and the social misconceptions. You are there to be looked at, not touched, and you're there to bust the big deals going on, you know how to spot it, now you just have to figure out how to stop it while you're half naked. Of course, you ladies won't be stopping it, you will, however, be texting in when you see something, calling is too dangerous. Epstein and Diaz are in there, and we have a camera installed. Your shifts out there are only half an hour long, you will not be expected to _actually_ pole dance. Just dance around the pole. Got it?"

Andy and Gail nodded. Sam briefing had been long, but they understood.

"Good. Here, cell phones. They have 50 contacts, but only one is real. McNally, on your phone its 'Boyfriend!'. And Peck, on yours it 'BFF'. McNally, you're actually texting me, Peck, you're texting Jerry. Me and Jerry will be out there, in a surveillance van, you know the drill. Clear?"

"Got it, sir." Gail said, looking up at Sam, and smiling. Andy gritted her teeth. She knew Gail was doing it to bug her, but still, to see someone else flirting with Sam annoyed her. But, it's not like it made sense, she had no claim on him.

"Okay, then, here are your outfits. Skimpy, I know. Get over it." Boyd stormed in while speaking, hearing Sam finish the briefing. Andy took her outfit from the detective who still wasn't exactly on her good side. The outfit was indeed skimpy, to say the least. Black and neon pink striped bandeau and matching slashed up liquid leggings, and five inch stilettos. Andy looked at Gail, eyes wide. Gail looked back and shrugged, letting out a nervous laugh. The two weren't as close at Andy and Traci, but everyone had gotten used to Gail's attitude by now.

"What are you rooks waiting for? Get changed. We gotta move here, people!" Boyd said forcefully. Sam looked at him, then at Andy. He had wanted someone from the division to go in, and had gotten more than what he'd bargained for. Epstein and Diaz were young guys, just there for the show, as far as anyone else was concerned. Sam himself had wanted to go in, but Boyd stopped that from happening, for fear that any of Anton Hill's guys would be in there. They wouldn't recognize Andy and Gail, with the outfits on and hair and makeup done, but they might recognize him. So he had to settle for being outside, in the van, watching through the t.v, the footage from the camera installed to make sure no one mistreated Andy or Gail.

Andy was terrified, but excited. While getting changed, she thought of how she was going to make this believable. She looked at herself in the mirror and gaped. She looked like….well…a dancer. Gail walked up beside her and checked herself out in the mirror. They both started laughing.

"How in the hell are we gonna pull this off?" Gail asked.

"Hey, fake it till you make it, right?" Andy responded, shrugging.

"Right. Okay. Well then, let's go fake it."

They walked out of the dressing room. Hollers and whistles and catcalls poured out of the main room, and Andy flushed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Luke asked.

"Just two of 15's finest officers going out undercover. Sam's running the case, so I'll be safe, don't worry."

"Good luck." He said, whatever emotion that had been there before disappeared at the mention of Swarek's name. Luke did not like the guy. Andy, however, really, really did, and Luke knew it. It pissed him off. But there was nothing he could do now, considering Andy was walking away, Peck at her side. Ah, Peck. If Luke would date anyone else at the station, it would be her. Her icy attitude and devotion to the job were fantastic qualities. He shook his head. What was he thinking? But still, he caught himself ogling Peck's retreating form, not Andy's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**- thankyouthankyouthankyou times 12354312 for all of the wonderful reviews :) you guys rock! I think I have found my inspiration again for this story, with all of your wonderful encouragement! I will continue! :D okay, so, on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** if I owned rookie blue I would not be writing fan fiction about rookie blue.

"Time to shine, ladies. Remember; do not let anyone touch you." Sam said, looking at Andy with fire in his eyes. She gulped. Sam had said this what, eighty times? Were people really that grabby? _Of course they are, idiot. _Andy mentally kicked herself. Peck smirked. It was like she wasn't even there when the two were conversing, or even when Sam and Andy were in the same room. Their love for each other, while semi-obscure to them, was the talk of the division. Gail had yet to put money in for the bets going around for when they were going to finally get together, but seeing this, she may rethink it.

"Okay. We're here. When you get in, backstage, send us a text saying just that. But remember, talk as if you would be talking to who you're sending the text to. Let's go!"

Andy and Gail got out of the SUV they had been in with Sam and Jerry, just a temporary vehicle until the men got into the surveillance van. They winked at the bouncer and walked in the back door. The large area behind the stage was clouded with cigarette smoke and props, and lots of young, attractive women were walking around in outfits that mirrored their own, just with variations of bright, neon colours. One of them, a girl with black hair, tanned skin and green eyes walked up to them.

"Hi. I'm Kelli, the oldest one here, probably the most experienced. They trusted me enough to let me know what's actually going on here. You're cops, here to look for drugs, blah blah blah. Your names for this op will be the same as they are in real life, if anyone asks for your last name you're just to say 'Vestibule', it's what all the girls do. Do not tell them your actual last name. You two will always be on together, have a discreet signal you both will know and recognize, that will be what you use when in danger or if you feel extremely uncomfortable. The club opens in half an hour. When on stage, never look scared. It will break your cover, and likely let people know something's off. I hope you two have rhythm, because we don't have scheduled routines or practices. Its constantly freestyle out there. The wilder you get, the more people will believe you. Don't get trashy."

"Got it. Anything else?" Gail asked.

"Don't fall off the stage, don't get in fights with the girls, and don't take off what you're wearing. If you don't like one of the girls you dance with, get over it. They're here for the long run whereas you two are temps. I don't mean to be rude, but like I said, we only got a half hour. Come with me. These are the dressing rooms. Do whatever in here. Call your boyfriend, get dressed, whatever. Hair and makeup must be completed prior to coming onstage, obviously. Makeup has to be dark, and your hair straight but teased. It's all about confidence, ladies. Believe you can be a dancer and you can be a dancer. You will do great." Kelli finished her talk, smiling at them, and then she walked away.

"Great, okay. Let's get ready!" Andy exclaimed, smiling.

"What's our signal?" Gail asked.

"Huh?"

"Our signal. Kelli said we have to have one, let's have one." Gail responded.

"Oh. Let's just use the one from our first undercover op."

"The prostitute one? Oh yeah, cause that worked out so well for you." Gail snorted.

"Whatever, it will work this time." Andy said, smiling, used to Gail's snootiness.

"Fine. Let's get ready."

They got did their hair and makeup, texted the boys and then went onstage, 15 minutes before the club opened. The stage was fairly large, with girls practicing on individual platforms. The music and lights were on already, bright colours and heavy bass. They adjusted their eyes, and went back behind the stage.

"Are you ready for this?"Andy asked.

"Are you?"

"No."

"Well get ready, cause we have," Gail checked her watch. "five minutes until we're on."

"You kinda just sounded like Sam."

"You wish." Gail said, under her breath.

Andy's smile dimmed. She _did_ wish. If Sam were here right now to comfort her, tell her she would do great she would be much more reassured. She pushed the thought out of her mind. Peeking out from behind the curtain, she gasped. The club had filled, quickly, with men and women, and she was starting to get mild stage fright. But this wasn't time for nerves; she had a job to do, and a façade to pull off. The music started getting louder, and she looked at Gail, knowing that was their cue to get out there and start dancing. Andy strutted out, hips jutting out, making the eyes in the room follow her long legs. Gail, too, walked to her platform. She grabbed hold of the pole and started to dance, running her hands down her own body and smiling. She loved the energy, and the confidence boost she got from the cheers didn't hurt either. Andy, not to be outshined, flashed her mega watt smile and began to dance invitingly on her platform.

Meanwhile, Sam was nearly going insane back in the van. Andy had texted him earlier, a very flirty text message, but, Sam thought to himself, she was just following orders. He had said to make it believable, but the thought of her texting Luke '_Hey babe! Just got in, hope u r thinking of me dancing tonight! ;) _' got Sam pissed. Jerry wasn't oblivious to the tension Sam was creating for himself in the van, or to the conflicts in his head. He knew there was something more between a certain T.O and rookie, but he was waiting for the right time to tell Sam anything, to prompt him. Until then, Jerry kept to a neutral subject.

"Epstein and Diaz are in there, got their confirmation just now."

"Good." Sam replied tonelessly. Jerry rolled his eyes. Screw waiting for the right time, jerry was gonna broach the subject of Sam and Andy right now.

"Sammy, you know, I was thinking….."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note- thanks for all the wonderful reviews :) yes, in this story Andy and Luke are dating…..for now ;) **

**Disclaimer- Nope. Don't own it. Promise.**

"Sammy, you know, I was thinking….why do you, um, hate partners so much?"

"I don't."

"Right. Well, let me rephrase that. Why did you hate partners so much before McNally came along?"

"I didn't. Well, fine, I did. But McNally's just used to my sense of humor, the way I talk."

"Ah. Well, that's good. So, you thinking about going UC any time soon?" '_Instead of just watching this op like a hawk,' _Jerry added in his mind.

"Probably not."

"Why not? Something….holding you back?" Jerry prodded. He was on thin ice, dangerous territory, and he knew it.

"What's with all of the questions?"

"Just making conversation."

"I'll bet," Sam rolled his eyes. Was he trying to get him to admit what Oliver had tried to and the Laundromat? Fine, he'll bite. "But, to answer your question, yes."

"What is that thing?"

"Don't you mean who, Jer?"

"Yes. Actually, I do mean who. The whole division is waiting for you two to….be together."

"So? She's with Callaghan."

"And? Sam, even I can see she isn't happy. Even I can see that the real one she likes is you." Jerry took a deep breath. He had not expected Sam to give in that fast.

"Yeah, well, she hasn't decided to act on it, so what am I supposed to do, huh, Jer?"

"SOMETHING! Do _something_, Sam!"

"Why? She doesn't….she doesn't want enough. If, uh, if she did she would act on it." Sam spluttered out.

"Maybe she's thinking the same thing about you." Jerry finished.

Sam sat back, stunned. _She couldn't actually…I mean…she has to know I like her, love her, does she not? Is she that oblivious? _That's when Sam realized that no, she wasn't oblivious, she was just stubborn. As soon as he saw her dancing, no, gyrating against the pole, he knew that she knew that he was watching. She was turning up the heat…..for him.

_God, I hope he's noticing this, _was the only thought Andy could think. She was dancing so sexily on that platform, she had been grabbed at, winked at, yelled at, and it was madness. Total madness. Gail had looked over once, and her eyes showed only confusion. It made Andy smile a little, knowing that she was so out of character. But, the fun must end sometime. The half hour was up, and new girls came out to replace them.

"That was crazy!" Andy said when she and Gail were back stage.

"Andy what the hell! You mere practically having sex with the pole." Gail said, a little peeved that Andy had outshone her.

"So? Were dancers, Gail. I had to make it believable."

"More like make it hot for Swarek. God, did you even spot the deals out there?"

"Of course I did. There was one near the beginning of the dance between a man in a grey suit with a pink undershirt, brown hair, and a guy in a blue dress shirt. One near the middle, same man in the suit, but with a young girl wearing a neon pink dress. One near the end, too, with blue dress shirt guy and another guy. Good enough for you?" Andy asked, a tad annoyed.

"Whatever." Gail rolled her eyes. She danced like _that_ and still managed to spot deals? That's crazy. Andy smiled. She knew Gail was jealous, and while she liked her just fine, it was a bit of payback for her flirting with Sam. Speaking of Sam, she needed to text him.

'_Hey sexy! Just finished my shift, went sooo well! So much to tell u later xx'_

'_Heyy cutie! Sounds great. Busy night?'_

'_Yeah, learning so much stuff. Seeing others do it makes it almost seem easy to perform!' _She knew that Sam would understand she was talking about the deals, not the dancing.

'_Well I'm sure u look hot up there.'_

'_I try babe!'_

'_save some for later ;) ttyl'_

'_always 3 ;) bye!' _

She took a deep breath. Her heart was fluttering that whole conversation; she was imagining it was real. _Snap out of it, Andy! _She had to remind herself if Sam had wanted anything more than just being partners he would've acted on it by now. She shook her head. She can't think of stuff like that. Not while doing this. On their first night they only had to do one shift, so they were done for the night. They had 3 nights for this op, to find as many drug deals as possible.

"Alright, you have a ride home?" Gail asked, grabbing her keys.

"Uh, yeah, Luke's picking me up, thanks anyways, though." Andy responded.

"Yeah, no problem." Gail got out between gritted teeth. The blonde was convinced that she and detective Callaghan had more of a connection then Andy and Luke did. They both had a strong mind, and were devoted workers, and let's face it, Gail thought, they were both hot as hell. And her self confidence was perfect for a guy like him…._a guy as hot as him_, she rephrased in her mind.

As she was leaving Vestibule, she walked by a blond man. She did a double take.

"Detective Callaghan."

"Officer Peck." Luke said with a smile.

"If you're looking for Andy, she got a ride already. She left a note in there, but I can just tell you now." Gail lied. '_What the hell?' _Gail thought to herself. _'Where did that come from?' _

"Oh. Well, okay. I just cabbed over here from the station, I was gonna catch one with And-"

"I'll give you a ride!" Gail smiled. _Yeah, a ride to __**my**__ house. _She thought cheekily.

"Oh, really? That'd be great. Thanks."

She was grinning almost as big as he was as they walked out to her silver Lexus.

"Sexy car!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I kinda like her. Cars gotta have attitude, right?"

"Of course! This car has almost as much attitude as you do."

"Is that a compliment in disguise, detective?" She flirted.

"It might be."

She looked at him, revved the engine and grinned.

"Well, then, I guess thanks are in order."

"How do you plan on thanking me?" He questioned, challenging her.

She smiled seductively as they pulled in to her driveway.

"You'll see." She said, and his response was cut off by Gail's lips crashing onto his.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note- Reviews are buckets full of happy :) :)

Disclaimer- This didn't happen in the episode, did it? Nope.

She called. And called. Luke didn't pick up. Finally, she hit number one on her speed dial.

"Yeah?" Sam answered, never the one for niceties.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"My house, why?" Sam was confused at her abrupt call, and its timing. It was nearly 3:00 AM, but he had been up. He knew he wasn't sleeping until he confirmed she got home ok from the club.

"Luke didn't pick me up, and he won't respond to his phone. " Andy sighed.

"Alright, you still at Vestibule? I'll come pick you up."

"Thank you, and yes."

"Don't mention it. Bye."

She smiled. Sam really was great. And Luke…well…he was satisfactory, right? The stable one. He won't hurt me. I know that.

As Luke and Gail made out on the bed, the only thoughts running through his head were '_this feels ten times better than it does with McNally', _and he felt no remorse. The fact that he had resorted to her last name was sad, but he got over it quickly. The fiery blonde, whose thoughts were similar, was feeling remorse though. '_Andy is going to kill me…'_ Then again, she was pacifying herself with countering that thought. _'It's ok, she loves Swarek, remember? Technically, this is a favour.'_ So Gail, who gave up thinking after Luke's hands started peeling the clothes off of her, responded with equal heat, practically tearing his off of him.

"Detective, Are you sur-", She was cut off by Luke's mouth demanding her lips.

"Peck, please. Just, later. We discuss this later." Luke said, running his hands down her bare body before looking up at her, and, seeing nothing but lust and happiness, touching her, taking her, everywhere.

And she had never felt better.

Andy strutted out of the door of Vestibule, telling herself it was to maintain her dancer façade, but knowing deep down it was to make Sam notice her. She opened the door.

"Hey. Thank you."

"No problem."

"So, how was your night?"

"Good. Long. Not much to do in that van except watch you guys."

She smiled. "Bummer for you, eh?"

"Not really. Peck has some good moves." He said, knowing it would aggravate her.

"What? You think she's better than me?" She reddened. How could she have ever even thought there might have been something between them? It obviously didn't exist, whatever it was.

"McNally, I'm kidding. So, your house? "

"Yeah. Wait…oh crap." She sighed.

"What is it?"

"I don't have my keys. Luke has both sets in his car. I, um, walked to work this morning." She blushed again, not really wanting to admit she and Luke had a little bit of a fight that morning, but apparently all was resolved at work.

"Alright. My house then." Sam said.

"What? Sam, no, it's ok, I can just stay at Traci's." She said, half-heartedly.

"I know you can. You can also stay with me." Sam said, insistent.

"But-"

"You see, McNally, if you were to stay with Nash then I would have to drive you there, you would ask for permission, blah blah blah, it would take a long time. Now, you can just come home with me. Ok?"

"Okay. Thanks, Sam."

"Anytime."

They pulled into his driveway, Sam walking around and opening her door, and walked to his front step. As they entered his house, Andy was smiling. She loved the smell of Sam's house. Just like how she loved the smell of him. It was something she remembered from that night…as if there were one thing she could erase from the blackout. He gave her the grand tour. The master bedroom, the master bathroom, the kitchen, the hallway-filled with pictures of him and officers from 15, him and Sarah, and what she assumed was Sarah's baby.

"Lots of pictures." Andy noted.

"Yeah, I like them." Sam smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I actually have a decent camera, too. Quarter of my pay check one month. "

"Never would have pegged you for a shutterbug."

"Contrary to popular belief, I do have a life outside of being a cop and the occasional undercover greaseball."

"I'm learning that."

"Turn around." Sam said. When Andy agreed, and saw what was in Sam's hand, she backed away.

"Oh, no, I don't do pictures." He had his camera in his hand, intent on capturing some of the beauty that was Andy McNally on film.

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

"I look terrible in them," she admitted sheepishly.

"You do not."

"You've never seen a photograph of me."

"I don't need to. There's no way someone who looks like you do can look bad on film. Its physically impossible."

"Oh yes, it is. But if I let you take one picture, will you put the camera down?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Once picture. That's it."

He raised the camera to his eye, closing one of them, focused on her face, and clicked the button. He pulled the camera slowly away from his face. She wasn't smiling, but wasn't frowning, either. Her face was totally relaxed, and completely breath taking. He smiled, still looking down at the photo.

"Can I see it?" She asked.

"No."

"Sam! Why not?"

"Because. You will say it's horrible and I will disagree and you will be stubborn like you always are. So no, you cannot see it." He finished.

"I'm not the only stubborn one here, Sam." She said. It reminded him of his talk with Jerry, in the surveillance van, about how equally stubborn and stupid they both were.

"No, you aren't. And my stubbornness will help reinforce the fact that you aren't seeing this picture."

"Jerk."

"Jerk? Says the person that would be entertaining Nash's kid if I hadn't taken her in."

"Oh, whatever, Leo is adorable."

"Not the point. Point is, watch who you dish out your insults to, because without me you'd be playing Super Mario Brothers with Leo."

"For your information, Super Mario Brothers is really fun." She said, defending a game she did indeed play whenever she went to Traci's house.

"Oh, I know, but you didn't let me finish. Without me you'd be plying Super Mario Brothers with Leo, and not me."

"You have Super Mario Brothers?"

"I do. Now, remember where the living room is? The tv is down there. I will race you, and first one down gets to be player one."

"Can I have the black remote?"

"Nope. I always get the black remote."

"What? Why?"

"Because. My house, my rules. There is nothing that will stop me from getting this black remote." He said, matter-of-factly. In truth, he didn't give a damn about which remote he played on, he just liked pushing her buttons.

"Oh yeah? Not one thing, huh?" She inquired, stepping closer, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Nope…nothing." He responded, also moving closer, their bodies pressed up against one another.

"Nothing?" She asked again, leaning in closer, their lips almost brushing, dancing around each other before finally, after Sam brushing his nose against hers, their lips touched, pulled away and touched again.

"Well, almost nothing." He breathed. Suddenly, this video game bickering had gotten a lot more fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note- I am so so so sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated, but I have been crazy busy, with school finally dumping all of its homework on us poor students after the first few blissful weeks of September. Also, I have 3 dance classes a week, and 2 Zumba classes a week. Anyways, I'm just making excuses now but I do apologize.

Disclaimer- Wanna know who owns rookie blue? Not me, that's who.

They kissed deeply, passionately, until after the moment ended and Andy realized what she was doing she pulled away.

"Sam, I…I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Andy breathed, horrified at what she had done to Luke. But, in the back of her mind, there was an untainted though of; _'He kisses so much better than Luke does.' _

"Oh, I do, huh?" Sam grinned, and that was when Andy realized what she thought she had merely said in her head she had said out loud.

"Oh my God!" Andy reddened.

"Andy. Its fine. I know what you're going to say. It was a mistake; you never should have done it, all that. It wasn't a mistake. You should have done it, and you should do it again. Please just…think about it. I'll give you more time than I've already given you, whatever you need. I just, really, can't picture this not happening at some point or the other, you know?" Sam got out, a smirk on his face as he added, "Plus, I know you can't resist me. I don't blame you."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Sam, would you stop? I have to be serious right now. I just made out with my training officer while dating a detective from the same division. If this gets out people are going to think….bad things. But I know something's here. We just did something right."

"It's called kissing, McNally."

"Stop making jokes, Sam. I have to break up with him, I have to go. I'm sorry, but right now I can't be with either of you. We have to forget this happened."

Sam grabbed her arm. He pulled her in, close, every part of their body touching except their faces.

"You couldn't forget if you tried." He said, cool breath blowing onto her face, his scent pulling her in, until finally she broke away and fled through the door, gabbing her wallet as she left, leaving Sam standing in the middle of his living room, face looking as if his heart had shattered as soon as the door had shut behind her.

Luke looked into the mirror in Gail's bedroom. He had the fiery blonde's red lipstick smears all over his neck and naked body. He didn't regret it. Andy would never know. He didn't care if she found out.

"You look hot in my bedroom." Gail said, having gotten dressed again after doing things that shouldn't be done to a man in a relationship unless he was in the relationship with her.

"You look hot in your bedroom." Luke responded, raising an eyebrow as he finished getting dressed.

"I look hot everywhere, detective." She winked, pulling him by his tie over to her, and grinding her hips against his.

"I don't doubt it."

"Good."

"Is it good? Because I have a feeling if I had said I did doubt it then you might have showed me how hot you can look everywhere."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I know Nash and Barber have had some interrogation room rendezvous, I'm just saying maybe you could show me around the file room a little better."

"With pleasure."

Sorry for shortness :(


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note- so sorry I didn't update sooner, my sister had a tonsillectomy recently and between that and helping my mom with Thanksgiving and monster homework and loss-of-focus I just couldn't find the inspiration. But I am back :D

Disclaimer- pretty sure it would be in a record book somewhere if I owned the rights to a tv show. I mean, not many 13-year-olds do, right?

They both found their way home. Andy had cabbed. She felt horrible. Rotten inside. But at the same time….she felt sharp little shards of happiness breaking through her seal of sadness and self-loathing. Luke had taken the car. He felt bad. A twinge of guilt ran through his mind, but he dismissed it. Andy would never know. She would never know he had sex with Gail. He wouldn't let her.

Andy walked into their living room, and was surprised to see Luke sitting there, a beer in his hand.

"Hey. Where were you tonight?"

"Well Gail let me know you already had a ride home—"

"What? Luke, I waited outside of the club for a long time. You never showed up."

"But Gail said that you had a ride home already." He said weakly. Andy was still blind to the fact that he had just been at the house of a fellow rookie. It was only when she moved closer, and she could see the small smears of red behind his ear. And, there it was again, at the base of his neck. How did that..? And, suddenly she knew.

"So. She better in bed than I am?"

"What? Andy, how did you-? I mean we didn't…" Luke's sentence trailed off, his throat choked off by his conscience.

"Well, you have red lipstick stains all over you and I don't think I have to be a detective to put those pieces together."

"It was a mistake."

"I'm not innocent either." She blurted out without thinking.

"What?"

"Well, you didn't pick me up and Sam was the only one left at the site of the op so he gave me a ride back to his place and we almost kind of kissed and then we did kiss but only for a short second before I left, coming back to you, and now I'm kind of regretting leaving." The words spewed out of her mouth before she could stop them. It was as if the truth had gone on a drunken rampage, demanding to be told.

"I'm sorry you left, too."

"Pardon me?"

"I'm sorry you left. You should have stayed. We could have been equally as bad and maybe I wouldn't feel so crappy inside." He said, for once admitting defeat.

"Look, maybe…maybe this just isn't going to work. I'll move back into my old apartment, and you can forget I ever happened." She said softly. Andy left the room quietly, and packed all she needed for that night, and left without another word.

**The** next morning, she arrived at the station with mere seconds to spare, having ran nearly the whole way there. At least she wouldn't run into Gail, she thought. Miss White-shirts-daughter was always perfectly prompt and ready. She blurred her way through parade-she was assigned with Sam, as usual-and made their coffees, meeting the dark and handsome man at the squad car.

"Hey."

"Hey." He said.

"How are you?"

"Ah,well, I'm spending a Monday morning with a certain rookie who hasn't left my train of thought since the night prior. I think it's safe to say there have been better days of mine."

She smiled. "Never left your train of thought, eh?"

"McNally get in the car and give me my damn coffee."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note- thanks for the positive feedback!

Disclaimer-don't own it.

"Look, about last night, I wanted to tell you I regret leaving."

Sam widened his eyes. McNally had just said the words he'd been picturing her saying ever since she slammed the door shut behind her.

As if he'd ever tell her that.

"McNally, that's all fine and dandy, but you're still with Callaghan. So right now, you're just teasing."

"And if I'm not still with him?"

"Um…well then it isn't teasing…I guess..I'm not sure…"

Andy smiled. She had successfully tripped up Sam, a feat that should really be celebrated.

"Because….you know…I did break up with him…"

"You did?"

"I did."

"Oh…well then."

Before Andy could respond, she got a text from Traci, who had been riding with Gail.

_'Major drama. Can I call you?'_

'_Of course.'_

Her phone chimed. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Yeah…hi…" Traci said, seeming nervous to tell Andy the latest gossip.

"Look, if this about Luke and Gail, then I already know it. But thank you for calling me."

"Oh. Well then, that makes my job much easier." Traci breathed a sigh of relief, causing only static to be heard on Andy's end of the line.

"Hah." Andy said humorlessly.

"Okay, witch on the move. Bye!"

"Bye, Trace."

She snapped her phone shut and rolled her head down.

"Callaghan. And Peck. What happened?" Sam asked, his voice tight with tension and his hands killing the steering wheel via strangulation.

"Um..nothing." Andy whispered, finally the unshed tears from the previous night rolling down her face.

"Hm. Why don't I believe you then?"

For that, Andy had no answer. Sam pulled into a favourite spot of theirs, a diner owned by a welcoming Italian man.

They walked in, sat at their favourite booth, and Sam started the interrogation.

"Let's try this again. What happened between them, Andy?"

"They slept together." Andy blurted out.

Sam eyes widened. Instantly he felt horrible. He reached out and grabbed her hand. She pulled hers away.

"Look, Andy, I know what you're doing. You're hurt. You're scared. And right now, you want to run away. I'm not going to let you."

She sat back, the tears having stopped. She looked at him.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Simple. I'm not letting you out of my sight for the next 24 hours."

She smiled.

"Sounds great to me."

They finished their relatively quiet shift, and as soon as Andy saw Gail, she scoffed, and turned the other way.

"Oh yeah, real mature, McNally." The pale blonde said, rolling her eyes.

"Know what's more mature? You, sleeping with my boyfriend. I found that very, _very_ mature."

"Look, when we did what we did was wrong. What we did, however, wasn't." Gail replied simply. Andy was having none of it, pretending Gail hadn't even spoken.

"You know what I really, _really_ liked? Was the red lipstick. Classy touch."

Gail recoiled. No one had ever just blown by her words like that. It made her feel worthless and small. She gave up.

"Fine. You win. What we did was wrong. Hallelujah. Go victory dance or something."

"Yeah, _that's_ what I feel like doing right now." Andy said. She turned to face Gail, gave the dirtiest look possible, and walked out of the room.

And right into Sam.

"Hey, I was just coming to get you." The handsome man said.

"Get me?"

"Remember the not leaving my sight for 24 hours thing?"

"Oh, right." Andy said, feigning nonchalance.

"You pretending to not care isn't very convincing, you know."

"Oh, shut up." She said, making both of them laugh as they left the station.


End file.
